Namaste! To College
by HaydnWood
Summary: A contest between LilacEyes and I to make a Bleach/Lost crossover involving Juliet and Rangiku on their first day of college. Review for your favorite! Rangiku/Gin, Ben/Juliet.
1. Sogyo917's Story

A/N: After you read both stories, please review and vote on which should be continued!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Lost, Rangiku, Juliet, Gin, Ben, Charlotte, Daniel, or Rachel.

* * *

Juliet walked nervously through the grounds of her new college, trying to take it all in. She had been nervous about leaving home and her sister alone, but Rachel had insisted.

"_You have to go, Julie!" Rachel said eagerly. "Come on, you only get to go to college once."_

_Indeed you do, _thought Juliet as she turned around slowly, trying to find her dorm building.

"Need help?" A redheaded girl with an English accent approached Juliet. "I'm Charlotte, I'm a sophomore here. Do you need help finding your dorm?"

"Yeah, thanks." Juliet fumbled for her schedule. I'm in building eight, but I can't seem to find it . . ."

"Oh, that's right over there, across the quad from here." Charlotte pointed toward a low brick building.

"Great. Thanks so much, Charlotte." Juliet held out her hand. "I'm Juliet, by the way. Juliet Burke."

"Charlotte Lewis. Pleasure to meet you, Juliet." Charlotte shook her hand and was about to say something else when another person walked up to them.

"Hey, Charlotte . . . What's up?" The young man said, appearing to have not noticed Juliet there. When he did, he gave an awkward nod in her direction and fidgeted with his necktie.

"Not much, Dan. Just helping someone out . . . unlike _you,_ who sits in his lab all day during orientation," she said teasingly.

"That reminds me! Follow me, I want to show you something . . ." He took her by the hand and began leading her away.

"Thanks for the help!" Juliet called after them, a small smile gracing her lips. She watched them for a moment, then headed off in the direction of the dorm, dragging her trunk behind her.

After retrieving her keys, Juliet stood nervously outside room twenty-three for a moment, before turning the handle and pulling. Nothing happened, and she frowned, pulling harder. She was about to find someone to help her, when something occurred to her. She turned the handle again and this time _pushed_ the door, which finally opened.

She composed herself for a moment before entering the room. A woman was unpacking furiously with her back to the door. (Actually, Juliet noted, it wasn't so much _unpacking_ as _tossing everything on the bed_.) Juliet cleared her throat quietly and set her trunk on the other bed, at which the woman whirled around.

"Hi!!" said the woman excitedly. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Are you my roommate?"

Juliet nodded cautiously. "I think so; my schedule says room twenty-three. I'm Juliet Burke."

"Cool! It's nice to meet you, Juliet!! I love your name, by the way. Like, Romeo and Juliet . . ." Juliet blushed slightly and began to unpack. "Speaking of which, have you seen the guys here yet? They're _sooooo _hot . . ." Rangiku continued in this vein, not aware that Juliet wasn't really listening anymore.


	2. LilacEyes' Story

A/N: LilacEyes here! Yay I'm really glad some of my stuff is getting published! SO make me happy; review and vote!

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

Juliet walked into the dorm room with her nose in her schedule, reviewing the day's classes. She looked up when she felt that somebody was watching her.

"Hey," said the girl sitting on the bed that wasn't Juliet's, texting. Juliet never understood why people texted. What was the point of wearing out your thumbs when you could just call or even video chat your friends?

"So, I guess we're roomies," said Juliet to the texting girl. She was tall, with red hair and an extremely low-cut shirt.

"Yeah," said the other girl, looking Juliet up and down. She saw a girl who was also tall, with curly blonde hair. She looked like a good student, whereas the other girl looked like a partygoer. "My name is Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Juliet Burke.' They shook hands.

"So, what do you think of the college?"

Juliet shrugged. "It seems pretty good."

"Checked out the guy situation yet?" Rangiku asked, smirking.

Juliet turned pink. "What?"

Rangiku laughed. "Aw, come on, if you blush when I just _mention_ the word "guy," you've gotta have someone on your mind."

Juliet smirked right back at her engaging roommate. "You tell first."

Rangiku sighed and fell back on her bed, with a look of total happiness on her face. "Most of the guys here are good looking, but my best friend from elementary school onwards is here. He thinks we're just friends, but he is _so hot_!"

Juliet laughed. "You know, most guys are more sensitive then you think. He probably knows how you feel and feels the same way."

"And how would you know that, miss smarty-pants? What's your story?"

Juliet stopped smiling abruptly. "Nothing."

"Yeah, sure."

Juliet ignored Rangiku and started putting sheets on her bed as an excuse to turn away. Her flirtatious roommate had cut to the chase all too quickly. Why did her face have to give her away? She didn't realize that she was thinking of him, but his face was always in the back of her mind.

What did she like about him, anyway? Sure, he was nice to her. But he was a back-stabbing liar!

She shook herself out of these thoughts as she shook out the sheets. A note fell out of the now-empty bag.

"What's that?" Rangiku asked from across the room. Juliet ignored her and unfolded it.

_Dear Juliet, _it read. _Even though we are going to the same college, we may not see each other too much. I will be going to Portland every weekend and vacation, so it is not likely that I will see you often. However, I have been informed that our dormitories are near each other. Hopefully, this means that I will see you soon. _

_PS: My roommate's name is Ichimaru Gin, and he says "his girl" is your roommate. Is she?_

_Regards,_

_Ben_

Juliet walked slowly to the window, the letter in her hand by her side.

"Rangiku?"

"Yeah?" Replied Rangiku from the walk in closet, where she was trying on an equally low-cut dress to go out in the evening.

"Why does your boyfriend have silver hair?"

Rangiku opened the closet door. "Firstly, he's not my boyfriend. Secondly, I…" She stopped talking. "How did you know that?"

Juliet smiled and gestured to the window. Rangiku ran over to see. Two young men waved up at the window. One was tall and skinny, with silver hair and a perpetual but slightly creepy smile. The other was shorter, with black hair sticking straight up and big buggy eyes.

Juliet and Rangiku waved back down at them, then stood together in the window as they watched the boys walk to the dining hall.

"You know, Ben said that Ichimaru said that you were "his girl."

'REALLY?!?!?!?!" Rangiku squealed. She started jumping up and down on the bed. Juliet was still at the window, willing Ben to turn around one more time.


End file.
